Troublemaker
by Jaffzen
Summary: Zade. Song is by Olly Murs ft. Flo rida - Troublemaker


**English is not my first language so...and I had this song in my head for a while it fits perfectly! :)**

_You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

The new neighbor. A spunky girl from New York. He knew it would be fun, an easy task. A grin from him, and she would melt. Fall directly into his arms, as all the other girls. Easy. She was nothing like he thought . She yelled at him for stealing all the electricity and blowing the fuse box. He just did it to see her. He liked her, despite all the problems she had.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

She had a weak day. The wine was her savior, blew away all worries that she had. ''Don't you have some cows to tip, Wadeeee?'' Her fuse box blowing neighbour. She swore that his mindblowing smile wouldn't make her crave. Suddenly she sat on his lap, kissing with hot wandering hands. Yeah….a weak day. How would she cope with this?

_Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker. Yeah  
That's your middle name  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh..._

He found himself thinking about Zoe. She resisted his charm, responded to his childish methods like nobody else. He knew that something would happen. She was stubborn, and he helped, although she denied his help. He didn't know why. Guilt over the snakebite. She would be in that gumbo contest without any gumbo….He helps, what else? It hurt. Zoe took a chanse on Lavon. Lavon knew better, but didn't say anything. Why? Zoe needed his help.

_My mind keeps sayin  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!_

She didn't want to feel the need for him. He was the southern bad had girls, many of them. She would not be one of them! It was not her. He had a sneaky way with her. The parade. He had kissed her in the middle of a panic attack. For 1 second, she gave in before she stopped him. A hot simple kiss. He would be the death of her! But still…George is also interesting. Feelings cut into 2.

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more_

He is messing with her, because he can. She was more and more often in his thoughts. He didn't want to found out why. Insecurity? She blew the fusebox, he came barging. She yelled. His body reacted and quickly ran back. The knight without a shirt. He stayed. He always came back.

_Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh..._

Everyone said that Wade liked her. She didn't trust him to change his mind about relationship. He did everything to annoy her, mock her. Still, she showed up at Rammer Jammer or blow the fuse box, just to see him. Girls that flirted with him made her upset and she hated it! She liked when he came over….but then he said something stupid and everything was ruined.

_  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_

It was no use to like her. She would go back to New York. Why put energy on love? They got together, he was satisfied. She still had eyes for Golden boy George. He felt his heart break. She was stubborn, he gave in….because you now, he still liked her. She was going to be the death of him!

_Maybe I'm insane_  
_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_  
_Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back_  
_And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

She liked what they had. She was his, and he was hers. It felt nice. They don't call it a relationship. She wanted more, of course she did. A serious relationship where no one sleeps with someone else. Every time they kiss, she is left breathless. George is still there, now single. She chooses Wade, something she never thought would happen.

_Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why_

Han gillade allt med henne. Något störde honom fortfarande. Han kändes som ett andrahands val. Han orkade inte mer. Hon trodde han vänstrade. Han trodde hon skulle överväga George. Hon valde honom. Han kände sig nöjd. Hon var fortfarande hans. Trots alla bekymmer hon skapade på vägen.

He liked everyting about her, but it was something that bothered him. He felt like a second choice, why would Zoe pick him? Golden boy was nice, everything she wanted in a guy. Himself…a shirt guy working at Rammer Jammer. She picked him, over George. He was happy, because she was still his to love! Despite all the trouble that could occur.


End file.
